megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Archie Comics Timeline
This article lists the chronology of the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics as well as the following crossover titles: *Mega Man (MM) *Sonic the Hedgehog (StH) *Sonic Universe (SU) *Sonic Boom (SB) *Free Comic Book Day (FCBD) *Mega Man/Sonic Worlds Unite: Battles (MM/SWU:B) There does seem to be an error in the timeline, as Mega Man's fight with Quint seems to be before the Megaman 4 adaptation, however the end of issues 53 & 54 appear to contradict this. Before Mega Man's creation *MM #042: (Flashback - Kuiper Droids are given the task to lead Ra Moon out of harms way) * MM #028: (Flashback - Ra Moon arrives on Earth in prehistory, bringing Shadow Man with him) *MM #037: (Mentioned - Dr. Albert W. Wily is sanctioned for creating the Wily Walker) * MM #053: (Flashback - Dr. Light & Dr. Wily begin setting up Light Labs.) * MM #053: (Flashback - A young Xander Payne kills his pet dog, and an older Xander from the future witnesses it.) *MM #017: Proto-Type, Part 1: (Flashback - Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Wily create Blues. Dr. Light raises Blues until he runs away) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues lives on his own for several years) *Some time after Blues' escape, Dr. Noele Lalinde creates Quake Woman (also known as Tempo). *MM #035: Shadow of Ra Moon, Part 2: (Tempo's video) *MM #015: Part 3: (Flashback - Quake Woman's accident and loss of personality) *MM #029: (Flashback - Four years before the issue, the Lanfront Ruins arose from the ground. The United Nations assembles a team to investigate the ruins, and the area's EM field causes their helicopter to crash. Pedro Astil loses his right arm.) Saga 1: Let The Games Begin! *Rock, Roll, and six Robot Masters (Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man) are created. *MM #001: Part 1: (Up until Rock volunteers to fight for everlasting peace) *MM #050: The Choice: (Mega Man's flashback) *MM #001: Part 1: (Rest of issue) *MM #002: Part 2: (Opening) *MM #016: (Flashback - Xander Payne is injured by Elec Man, leading to his hatred for robots and the formation of the Emerald Spears.) *MM #002: Part 2: (Post opening) *MM #003: Part 3 *MM #001: Part 1: (Opening) *MM #004: Part 4: (Dr. Wily is captured and the Robot Masters recovered. Time Man and Oil Man are seen active) Saga 2: Time Keeps Slipping *MM #005: Part 1 *MM #006: Part 2 *MM #007: Part 3 *MM #008: Part 4: (Up until lab scene) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues returns to Light Labs) *MM #008: Part 4: (Lab scene) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues runs away again) *MM #008: Part 4: (Ending) Saga 3: The Return of Dr. Wily *MM #009: Part 1 *MM #010: Part 2 *MM #011: Part 3 *MM #012: Part 4: (Rush is complete and active.) Saga 4: Spiritus Ex Machina *MM #013: Part 1: (Dr. Light, Rock, Roll, Rush, Elec Man, Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, Pharaoh Man, Dr. Lalinde, and Tempo participate in the A.R.T.S. convention, some of them meeting for the first time. Dr. Wily finds Ra Moon.) *MM #014: Part 2 *MM #015: Part 3: (Up until Wily fixes Shadow Man) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Blues learns about the Lanfront Ruins, goes there and collapses. His presence triggers an approximately alarm) *MM #015: Part 3: (Wily fixes Shadow Man and sends his robots to investigate the alert triggered by Blues) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Robot Masters find Blues) *MM #015: Part 3: (Rest of issue) *MM #016: Part 4: (A.R.T.S. convention) *MM #018: Proto-Type, Part 2: (Ending) *MM #016: Part 4: (Ending. Blues awakens and becomes Break Man.) Saga 5: Rock of Ages *MM #017: Proto-Type, Part 1: (Opening, Dr. Light monologues & ending) *MM #017: Construction Derby (Concrete Man is actived to help in Guts Man's work) *MM #018: Cold Feat (Ice Man gets angry with Guts Man and starts to avoid him) *MM #019: (Splash Woman is activated by Oil Man) *MM #020: (Ending, presumably) Saga 6: Breaking Point *MM #021 *MM #022 *StH #226-232 (Sometime in another world, a mad scientist by the name of Doctor Eggman uses the newly created Genesis Wave to alter the history of the planet, only to be defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog. The Chaos Emerald used in creating the wave ended up in Mega Man's world outside of the Lanfront Ruins.) *MM #024: (How Eggman & Wily met) *MM #023: (Up until Cut Man, Guts Man & Bomb Man argue) *MM #024: (Skull Egg Zone and Wily Egg are created) *SU #050: (Eggman orders Metal Sonic to enter the Interdimensional Gateway to meet his new partner) *MM #023: (From Cut Man, Guts Man and Bomb Man arguing to Break Man running from Mega Man) *MM #024: (Eggman and Wily explain their plan and set off the Genesis Wave) *StH #247/MM #023: (Ending) *Worlds Collide crossover starts here, setting Mega Man's world to a new timeline in the future in which no-one in Mega Man's world is aware of Sonic's world. Saga 7: Blackout - The Curse of Ra Moon *MM #028/StH #252/SU #055: (Crossover ends here. No one from Mega Man's world remembers the event. The Wily Egg ends up in the possession of Captain Metal in the Sol Zone and the remains of the Egg-Wily Machine X end up at the Efrika Plains in Sonic's world.) *FCBD 2015: (Dr. Eggman's interference with Sonic restoring their world resulted in the multiverse collapsing and forming the Genesis Portals) *SU #056: (Captain Metal reveals to Blaze the Cat that he converted the Wily Egg into the Egg O' War) *SU #058: (Powered by the Sol Emeralds, Burning Blaze defeats both Captain Metal and the Egg O' War) *MM #029: Part 1: (Flashback - Break Man gives Dr. Light the EMP fluid formula) *MM #029: Part 1 *MM #030: Part 2 *MM #031: Part 3: (Up until Wily wakes up Mega Man) *MM #020: (Wily wakes up Mega Man to fight Ra Moon) *MM #031: Part 3: (Ending) *MM #032: Part 4: (Up until Mega Man kills Ra Moon) *MM #036: (Opening) *MM #032: Part 4: (Rest of issue) Saga 8: Redemption *MM #033 *MM #034: Shadow of Ra Moon, Part 1 *MM #035: Shadow of Ra Moon, Part 2 *MM #036: (Trial scene to Robot Masters stealing the Energy Elements & Robot Master ending) Saga 9: Dawn of X *MM #038: Part 2: (Xander watches himself with Dr. Kouin) *MM #037: Part 1: (20XX, up until Xander enters a time travel device) *MM #038: Part 2: (Xander watches himself enter the time travel device) *MM #037: Part 1: (Rest of 20XX events) *MM #038: Part 2: (Up until Dr. Light talks to Mega Man. Xander watches Mega Man fighting the Wily Walker.) *MM #039: Part 3: (20XX) *MM #040: Part 4: (20XX scenes) Saga 10: Legends of the Blue Bomber *MM #041: Part 1 *MM #042: Part 2 *MM #043: Part 3 *MM #044: Part 4 Saga 11: The Ultimate Betrayal *MM #045: Part 1: (Until Break Man is placing Quick Man's body in a case) *MM #046: Part 2: (Flashback) *MM #047: Part 3: (Flashback) *MM #048: Part 4: (Flashback) *MM #045: Part 1: (Rest of issue) *MM #046: Part 2: (Up until flashback and after flashback) *MM #047: Part 3: (Up until flashback and after flashback) *MM #020: (Mega Man fights Gamma again during time travel) *MM #048: Part 4 (Up until flashback, after flashback and up until Mega Man is in Gamma's fist) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man fight Gamma) *MM #048: (Rest of issue) *MM #049: (Up until Mr. X introduces himself) *MM #038: (Xander watches Wily meeting Mr. X) *MM #049: (From Mr. X introducing himself to last scene) Saga 11.5: Worlds Unite * FCBD 2015: (Sonic is informed by Silver the Hedgehog about the Genesis Portals, while Dr. Eggman listens in on their conversation) * StH #272 (As Dr. Eggman is focused on finding a way to use the Genesis Portals, he leaves Metal Sonic in charge of retrieving a recently located Chaos Emerald.) * SU #075: (While helping Sonic to deal with Metal Sonic, Silver ends up in an unidentified dimension. Meanwhile, Sigma communicates to Eggman through Orbot.) * SU #076: Part 1: (From Sonic finding the Master Emerald shard to Sigma opening a Genesis Portal) * MM #049: (Last scene) * SU #076: Part 1: (From Sigma opening a Genesis Portal to Mega Man spotting a Genesis Portal in the air) * MMWU:B: Megaman Vs Deadly 3: (Until Zomzom lands on Rock) * SU #076: Part 1: (Rest of scene where Deadly 3 attack Mega Man) * MMWU:B: Megaman Vs Deadly 3: (Rest of story) * SU #076: Part 1: (From Deadly 3 attacking Mega Man to Deadly 3 attacking Sonic) * SWU:B: Sonic the Hedgehog Vs. Three of the Armored Deadly Six! * SU #076: Part 1: (Rest of issue) * SB #008: Part 2: (After Boom scenes) * MMWU:B: Sonic Man Vs The Robot Masters * StH #273: Part 3 * MM #050: Part 4 * MM #050: The Choice: (Except for flashbacks) * SWU:B: Sticks Vs Roll * SU #077: Part 5 * SB #009: Part 6 * StH #274: Part 7: (First page) * SWU:B: Knuckles Vs. Break Man * StH #274: Part 7: (Rest of issue) * MM #051: Part 8 * SU #078: Part 9 * SB #010: Part 10 * StH #275: Part 11 * MM #052: Part 12: (Up until Xander shoots Sigma.) * The universe is reset and the saga is erased from history, but leaving the characters with some memories of the events. * MM #052: Part 12: (Sonic's world, 20XX & Sonic Boom aftermaths.) Saga 12: Everlasting Peace * Dr. Lalinde creates Vesper Woman from one of Dr. Light's unused designs. Dr. Wily creates Reggae. Dr. Cossack is stated to be working on a robot bird design of his own around this time. * MM #054: (Break Man becomes Proto Man.) * MM #055: (Dr. Light has visions of numerous events from the future.) * MM #053: (Up until and after Dr. Light's flashback.) Future Events *MM #020: (Beginning, Mega Man is sent to several time periods) *MM #020: (Mega Man fights Quint) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man fight Quint) *MM #020: (Mega Man fights the Cossack Catcher, then Terra, then he sees himself at a robot tournament, he fights Bass, who accidentally gets involved in his time travel, he and Bass then see Duo crash-land in an island, they confront King, they confront "Quint", they fight Splash Woman, and finally, in the period of the Roboenza outbreak, they shoot a time anomaly to stop their time travel) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man & Bass shoot the time anomaly, which appears to be the time stream he's travelling through) Worlds Collide *Pre-Super Genesis Wave Timeline from Sonic's world. *MM #024: Part 1: (Post Genesis Wave) *SU #051: Part 2: (Up until Sonic and Mega Man fight) *MM #024: Part 1: (Opening) *SU #051: Part 2: (Ending) *StH #248: Part 3 *MM #025: Part 4: (Up until Mega Man stuns Tails Man) *MM #038: (Xander watches Mega Man and Sonic fighting Tails Man) *MM #025: Part 4: (Rest of issue) *SU #052: Part 5 *StH #249: Part 6 *MM #026: Part 7 *SU #053: Part 8 *StH #250: Part 9 *MM #027: Part 10 *SU #054: Part 11 *StH #251: Part 12: (The Genesis Wave effects are undone, returning Mega Man's time to normal) *Post-Super Genesis Wave Timeline from Sonic's world. 21XX *MM #034: The X Factor, Part 1: (Dr. Cain finds X in the ruins of Light Labs. Reploids are created.) *MM #035: The X Factor, Part 2: (Early Maverick occurrences and the formation of the Maverick Hunters) *MM #036: (X ending - The Wily Walker is found by Dr. Cain) *MM #037: (21XX scenes) *MM #038: (21XX scenes) *MM #039: (21XX) *MM #040: (21XX scenes) *MM #050: (X's flashback) *SU #076: (21XX (Up until Zero & Axl begin to fight Vile)) *MMWU:B: Maverick Hunters Versus Vile (Up until Zero goes to see X) *SU #076: (Rest of 21XX) *MMWU:B: Maverick Hunters Versus Vile (Rest of story) *SB #007: (After regaining consciousness in the jungle, Sticks the Badger spots X, Zero & Axl arriving through a Genesis Portal.) *SB #008: (Boom scenes) *MM #052: (21XX, SB issues are retconned) de:Archie Mega Man Comic/Zeitlinie Category:Mega Man (Archie Comics)